In recent years, with the advancement in the performance of semiconductor device of the higher density of the mounting technology has been advanced. The flip-chip connection has been widely used as a technique to connect a semiconductor chip to a wiring substrate. In the flip-chip connection, the bump electrodes of the semiconductor chip are connected to the electrodes of the wiring substrate through the solder.
A related art is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-244125, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No, 2008-112987, and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-277916.